custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:FireDrag1091/February End Update 2014
Угадайте чья спина? (Guess whose back?) That is right, ladies and gentlemen of the Custom Bionicle Wiki! After twenty-six days of service, I have returned to my home in the depths of Verkhoyansk, Russia. It’s been quite some time, and I have started to see user’s old and new pop up recently—story and character concepts blooming and a new site for the Wiki Community! There is no greater time then to say it is great to be back! Anyways, there have thankfully been no danger or terrorist attacks during the Olympics thanks to a few courses of action taken before the events. It was generally calm and peaceful at the events, nothing to really get heated about (with the exception of Russia’s Hockey Team loosing, cheers to Finland!) I spent most of my time patrolling the streets of Sochi. February 13th marked my day of birth, and while that was spent in Sochi on patrol; things seemed to brighten up a bit. During my time in Sochi, I had the time to jot down some story concepts connected to my stories here and elsewhere; (the most productive three hours of my day I was supposed to spend sleeping, I fear) which will hopefully appeal to the public in the future. It’s great to be back, it’s been quite some time since I’ve last been on! Stories Well, I first of all have one story that has been floating around recently—which is Szsag’s first story he’ll be the main character in, a title is pending; although I do have a few titles to ponder about: “Son of Agony” (proposed by Artek), and “The Hunter” (proposed by FireStar). If you have any ideas, go ahead and hit it up in the comment section! The premises of the story picks up right after the events of Coldest Day: Szsag (or Locus) was employed by a mysterious figure known as Yurit, to take down the remnants of Vihanny’s Gang—in order for his rising empire to take the seat as the prominent power of the criminal underground in Metru Nui. On his journey, Szsag will hunt down and rid of several rivals of Yurit; take down opposing Black Markets and meet beings that will affect his outcome in the story. The story is meant to have a much darker tone, as it does deal with the assassin’s countless tasks—more specifically his assassinations. However, it also allows us to explore the psyche of Szsag; as it will be written in the first person. It will also be an introduction to several characters I will use in future series of mine, such as Daud; a Master Assassin with supposedly a similar background. That’s all I have for now, but I also want to know a few things from you guys: *What do you expect out of this story? Do you want it to be a darker story with insight into Szsag’s Mentality, or do you want it to be a lighter story looking into Szsag’s realization? *Szsag is meant to be one of the deadliest assassins in the MU, with powers unparalleled to almost anyone else; what troubles is he going to face as a character? Should Daud play a role in this? *What do you want me to explain for my characters? Should I give more background into the life of Szsag? Possibly explore his emotions more as a character (considering it is first person)? *Would you be interested for any of your characters to makes a brief cameo in my story? If so, who would it be? Should they play larger or smaller roles? Though before you answer these questions, I have a rough-draft prologue here for you; see what you can find potential in: Assassin. ''The title: ‘Assassin’ is a dirtier name for a Bounty Hunter—a Bounty Hunter who had devoted his or her life to execute those who have a pricey bounty on their head, no matter the reason. Assassins are referred to as men and women, who murder political and militant figures; or slay the common man who has crossed another in one way or another. The title ‘Assassin’ is one that I carry, and one I have held for over two decades—ever since I left that cursed island trapped by an endless ocean. It is one I have been given since I met my former master, one that I willingly held since I have been trained to be a Master Assassin. Such a title gives me a joy, a new meaning to life. Every bounty is a new goal, a new way to prove my worth against my enemies; and a way to impress my employer. People would call be a Psychotic for this one pleasure—since I find interest in the hunt, interest in the kill. But the truth is, I’m not a Psychotic; I just belong to a reptilian race of primitive ‘pleasure seekers’, known as the Viocouze. I, (like the rest of my race) was born to find something that gave me meaning to live, an internal and external joy. I wasn’t like my mother or my father; I didn’t find happiness in gold or earthly goods… I found it in the fight, the fight to kill. And so I act on this natural urge even to this day, slaying and murdering people that cross me or my employers; as an act of happiness. It’s nothing I can control; it was made my destiny to fight for comfort and pleasure; so I took it. If it was only as simple the first time I shed ‘innocent’ blood. I was too eager, too willing to slice the throat of my target; too excited to hold the blade to this man’s throat. It was nearly a decade ago, I had left the rotting League of Kumari as it fell due to the violent crimes of a close friend; I had to leave barely alive—lying in the red dust of the overturned mountain. I was without a compass, my skills learned at the academy were far from efficient at that time—but that doesn’t mean I was incapable of finding work. I don’t remember my employers name, it wasn’t a particularly unusual name—I’ve heard it multiple times… I just remember what the name meant: ‘Trial’. He had hired me to take care of a long-time enemy of his, (whose name had also slipped my mind, refer to: ‘Hard-Worker’) I don’t remember the reason why he ordered the assassination, but it had to do something with money. On that lone island in a secluded part of the city I hunted my pray, my blade drawn as I ventured through a maze of streets like a rat—looking for something to devour to settle my natural urges. I must have slain four guards outside of my target’s apartment; their blood wasn’t a perfect red—however, but a tinted orange. This thought didn’t cross my mind again as I made my way through the apartment like a snake—quiet but certainly, ready to strike at a moment’s notice. He must’ve not known I was there, as he was in his library—speaking with a gentleman of his wealth; free from any protection. It was too perfect, I tried to lay the deathly blow from the balcony above; but I was spotted to early before I made my rapid descent down, (my senses were not heightened at this time, I fear). Everything became complicated in an instant, swords of my adversary drawn—taunting me with threats of being cast in the Pits for an eternity. I didn’t mind these words, however; I just dealt with the competition—catching sight of my target fleeing. I pursued him through his own home like an animal, seconds away from catching its prey—only moments later I cornered him. He pleaded for his life, like a common fool; trusting me that I do not turn my blade on him if he pays me double the amount my employer did. I remember my words exactly before I had my blade at his throat: “None of this is for the currency your bribe me with. It’s for a deal made, a deal I must keep. I fear your life has come to an abrupt end.” It only took a matter of seconds before he bleed to death; lying on the cold floor—unmovable by any notion except by the bidding of the Great Mask of Life itself. However, in all its own greatness; it could not save the man I had debt with—for all I know it may fear me itself. '' ''Years have passed since this day, since I had been altered physically by a band of mercenaries; before I had been dragged to the shores of Metru Nui to deal with an old friend—before he escaped me at the midnight of the Coldest Day in centuries. Now, I don’t take my own name with me anymore; as I am a new being, a being who has made a deal with a rising empire—one who seeks to deal with a competition I made business with only days before the Coldest Day. And this rising empire knows me by a title, a title they know to fear—a title which holds promise of genetic perfection: Locus. MOC Progress Because of withholds which started last January, I was unable to fully construct a Szsag MOC (post-Colder Day); nonetheless a few sets I had specifically in mind. Although I do have the talent and the motivation to do so; I believe it to be best if I put down the pieces for a while and try to take a rest from what has been happening last month. I will not be constructing any more MOC’s for two months minimum, or an entire year maximum. That does not mean I will not be fiddling with pieces now and then, and if I am motivated to do so—I’ll try to finish Szsag and post him sooner or later. But until then, I have nothing to post for this month. Coldest Day Writing/MOC Contest I have considered, (and have been even motivated to)—launch and keep up with a Coldest Day Writing and MOC Contest; which would allow users to express what they thought happened during a specific part of the story, either being pre- or post- events. Such ideas have been ‘Who is Vadkii?’, ‘What happened to Kamien’, ‘Who is Szsag and what happened in the League of Kumeri?’, ‘How did Vadkii and Vantelic meet?’ etc etc. These ideas were proposed to a few figures on the chat before I left, and I thought that might actually make for a good contest if people were interested in joining. There had also been proposed an MOC contest, to see who could construct a Coldest Day Vantelic, Szsag, Kamien, Vadkii, and so on. Honestly, I also thought this would be a good idea for users to show how they imagine the characters to look like; and it also makes for good competition. However, although I do consider the idea of these contests; I believe it would be best to postpone them until another date to allow users to get caught up in their own content and other contests. If you’re interested for it coming up sooner, I’m sure you can change my mind—you people tend to do that with your mischievous ways. A couple of questions before you do so, I fear: *Would you be interested in a contest(s) like these? If so, what would you do and why? *Are there any other suggestions for MOC’s or Stories to tell? If so, why? Closing I’ve been a way for a bit, haven’t I? I’ve been gone for nearly the entire month, though people have been gone longer then I have, (the longest amount of time I spent away ways around two-three years myself). What can I say, it’s great to be back—nonetheless it is great none of the threats were carried out during the Olympics; would have been incredibly sorrowful. Отличный вернуться. (Great to be back.) The worst writer on this wiki… Ever… Of all time… 02:41, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts